Radio Calls
by moonbabey
Summary: Set in TLJ, with a twist, and somewhere after that. "Attention, this is Commander Poe Dameron of the Republic fleet, I have an urgent communicate with General Hugs." "This is General Hux of the First Order. The Republic are no more, your fleet are rebel scum-" "You know, skinny guy. Kinda pasty. ... Nice ass, though." "Wait, what-"


**This is what you get after you read too much of gingerpilot fanfictions . I'm obsessed with them****(）︵ I don't care if Hux died in TROS! I LOVE HIM.****AND POE!****I don't know. Just enjoy it..**

Armitage Hux let the female officer turn on the radio to hear who is on the line. The voice behind it then began to speak.

"_Attention, this is Commander Poe Dameron of the Republic fleet. I have an urgent call for General Hugs_." Hux frowned at the pronunciation of his name by the person in the line.

"This is General Hux from the First Order. The Republic is no more, your fleet are rebel scum war criminals. Tell your precious princess there will be no terms, there will be no surrender." He said and waited for a reply.

It was silent for a second. Then Poe finally answered.

"_Hi, I'm holding for General Hugs_." Hux flinched. Is he playing games at him?

Hux inhaled and said again, more firmly. "This _is_ Hux. You and your friends are doomed. We will wipe your filth from the galaxy."

Another moment of silent passed by once again.

"_Okay, I'll hold_."

Hux was beginning to have enough of whatever this is already. He frowned deeper, waiting for the this Poe to say something again, but received nothing.

"Hello?" Hux tried.

"_Hello, yep.. Still here_."

Hux exhaled sharply in irritation. "Can you-" He paused shortly and turned to the female officer again. "Can he hear me? He can." He said after the female officer nodded.

"_Hugs? With an H, skinny guy, kinda pasty_."

Poe listed down as Hux shut his eyes and fought the urge to massage his temples in frustration. He'd had enough of this already. After a short moment, Poe went silent and Hux opened his eyes again and waited.

"_..Nice ass though_."

"Wait, what-" Hux nearly stammered at the statement. He noticed the officers in the bridge were beginning to look at him weirdly, some were grinning slyly at him and some were.. dare he say, checking him out to see if the Republic pilot was true.

Hux was about to turn around and look at them but decided not to. He looked down, fighting a deep blush coloring his neck and cheeks, across the nose, so that it was hardly visible for anyone to see it.

The radio comm beeped that day. It was several days after the attack at the dreadnought. An attack Hux carelessly let it happen after receiving a radio call from a Republic pilot in a lightfighter who made the attack possible.

Hux glanced at his personal radio comm and pressed the button to accept the call, expecting it to be from the First Order captain or anyone in the First Order to give report or important message. He was in his office when he did so.

"What is it-"

"_Hello, this is Commander Poe Dameron_."

Hux scowled for a moment and finally remember who the voice actually was from and frowned deeper in confusion. "It's you again. What do you want?" Hux asked.

"_Is this the General Hugs?_"

Hux put his hand on his forehead and sighed heavily. "It's Hux,with an 'x'. Why are you calling me, you rebel scum?"

"_My name is Poe Dameron. I thought I told you?_"

"Whatever. I don't care. I don't have time for this nonsense."

"_Wait wait-!_"

Hux shut off the radio comm in anger and huffed. He stood up to leave the room, stomping on his way while scaring the Stormtroopers who were passing by him nearly to death.

It was night time. Hux is in his quarters, alone. He stepped out of the refresher with only a towel. He went on to put on some clothes; his pajamas, and be ready to sleep, if he's able to even get some. He's used to the lack of sleep lately, but it was getting worse. Suddenly, his radio comm at his bedside beeped. Someone is trying to call him.

Hux hesitate to accept the call. He thought it would be that Republic pilot scum again and would waste his precious time with nothing important, just like the previous time he accepted his call.

The device beeped again. Hux just leave it be and lay down on his bed, closing his eyes and trying to get some sleep. But the beep was heard in the room again, disturbing him to get some rest. Hux growled and opened his eyelids. He glared at the beeping device and finally accept the call.

He waited for the other person to say something to know who it is.

"_Hello, Hugs-?_"

But before the person on the other line could finish, Hux cut him off with, "Fuck. You." And he shut it off.

Hux pulled his blanket over his body, gripping on it tightly in rage. It was that pilot again, Poe Dameron. After several seconds, the radio comm beeped again. Hux shoot up from bed and glared menacingly at the device. "What does that man want?!"

Thinking the radio comm would not allow him to sleep, he decided to accept the call once again from this pilot enemy of his.

"_Hugs! Finally- wait don't curse at me and leave me-!_"

"It's. The. Middle. Of. The. NIGHT."

"_I know, I know. Sorry, but-_"

Hux sighed heavily. "What do you really want, _Dameron?_"

"_I- This is hilarious_.."

Hux rolled his eyes and said sarcastically, "Tell me."

"_I.. Actually_.."

There was a silent pause and Hux patiently waited for him to continue.

".._I can't sleep_."

"And you called _me_ to solve your own little problem?!" Hux's eyes twitched. He couldn't believe this man at all.

"_That's why I said it's hilarious. I have nobody to talk to right now. They're all asleep_."

"Such clever excuse, Dameron. Now leave me alone." Hux said and was about to shut off the radio when Poe continued, ignoring his last warning.

"_Why were you still up?_"

Hux scowled and put his hands on his face, mentally screaming. He gave up trying to sleep.

"I was about to sleep when you called, you fuck."

A chuckle was heard from the other side of the line. "_Woah there! Somebody's on a period_."

"I'm a _man_ and I'm always like this." Hux said, ignoring the joke Poe made a second ago.

"_Hugs?_"

"It's Hux!"

"_But I want to call you Hugs. Can I call you Hugs? I'mma call you Hugs_."

"Absolutely not."

"_Pretty please?_"

"Stop acting like a child. I'm tired of wasting my time on you."

"_But you're still talking to me_."

"I will assure you that this will be my very last time talking to you. Goodnight, Dameron."

Hux shut it off and went to sleep. Well, he just shut his eyes and began to sleep an hour after laying awake.

Hux was scribbling on a paper, a bunch of blueprints laying across his work desk around him. Another similar radio comm on the corner of the desk.

Speaking of it-

_*Beep*_

Hux pressed the button to accept the call while focusing on his work.

"_Hey, Hugs_."

Hux look at the device, recognizing that voice. "What?"

"_You accepted my call_."

"Trust me, I did not mean to do it."

Hux said in excuse and went back on focusing on his work. He stayed silent for awhile and Poe started speaking again.

"_You're busy, aren't you?_"

"I'm very much busy."

"_Can I ask you a question?_"

"If you're going to ask me about the First Order, no, I will not give you any answers."

"_Well, it's not entirely about it but_-"

Suddenly Hux heard a sound from the other line like Poe was being pushed away or something. Hux put down his pen and stared at the radio comm. A noise was heard, then another voice, he couldn't quite recognize, started talking.

"_Is your Star Destroyer running?_"

Hux stared in confusion, but did not ask who that is. "Of course it's running." A chuckle was heard from both of them.

"_Are you sure, General Hux? That your Star Destroyer is running?_"

Hux blinked. "Yes, it is running. Why are you asking? Do you want me to blow up your planet? Too bad I can't right now."

This time, the reply came from Poe. "_So your Starkiller is running?_" More chuckles followed and Hux was starting to get impatient.

"What are you attempting to do about it? Blow it up again like you did with the dreadnought?"

"_Just answer me, Hugs_."

Hux inhaled and continued his work, grabbing his pen and wrote down something. "Yes. It is _running_."

"_Then you'd better go catch it!_"

A series of laughter was heard which made Hux stopped his activity. The laughter are now getting louder now and Hux heard a noise of something dropping to the floor. He guess that one of them fell down from the chair out of laughing too hard.

"_Oh my- That was good! Real good, Finn!_" Hux figured the other man named Finn, maybe one of Poe's friend. He was waiting for their laughter to die down after a few seconds. Then, he began to say.

"Ha ha ha. Funny, Dameron. And who is this Finn?" Hux keep a straight face while faking that laugh. Finn answered for Poe,

"_I'm the traitor_."

Hux tilted his head, still doing his work. "Oh. FN 2187."

"_Hey! It's Finn, okay?_"

The guy named Finn yelled in rage at Hux through the radio comm, who stared blankly at it. "Whatever." Hux simply said and shut off the radio comm.

Poe, Finn and Rey are on their way to Poe's X-wing lightfighter. Its noon and they just had lunch. Poe had told Rey about his radio calls he had with Hux and one time that Poe and Finn pranked Hux. Having nothing else to do and bored to death, Rey decided to follow Poe and Finn and see for sure.

"I don't think this is a great idea..." Rey admitted. She felt something is not wrong with this and she couldn't keep it to herself any longer.

"Chill, I've done this a lot of time already. Don't worry." Poe waved off and climbed into the X-wing, Finn and Rey stood either side of him. "Wait, you called him before we pranked them?" Finn asked.

Poe nodded. "Yeah. Several times." He began to press a few buttons to call Hux and waited for him to accept his call. After a few moment, they're connected.

"Hey, Hugs. This is Poe." Poe greeted and waited for response.

"_Of course it's you again_." Hux said from the other side. Rey widen her eyes and look at Poe, who is grinning. "How are you doing?" He asked.

"_I was doing fine until you called_."They heard Hux said who pressed the word 'you' at Poe. Poe was about to say something when a noise was heard from Hux's place. Poe, Finn and Rey look at each other and stared back at the radio comm.

"Seriously guys, I have a really bad feeling about this." Rey said once again, this time Poe and Finn nodded in agreement. "What's going on there?" Finn tried asking. Then, a voice of someone shouting is heard that surprised the three.

"_What are you doing, General Armitage Hux?!_" What they heard and widen their eyes. Rey said, "That's Ren!" She whispered to them. Then, they heard more.

"_What do you think I'm doing, Kylo?_" A voice from Hux was heard as a reply to Kylo. They stayed to listen to their conversation a little longer.

"_You din't answer my question_." Kylo's dark voice growled. "_Who called you?_" This time, Poe gulped. Before they could hear Hux's answer, they hear Kylo's voices again.

"_It's from the Resistance. ...A pilot?_" Poe gulped again, a sweat rolled down his forehead. Finn and Rey looked at each other and Finn said, "He knows you, man."

Poe inhaled shakily and said nothing. "_There's the traitor and.. Rey..?_" Finn and Rey gulped. Of course he knows, he has the Force too. Rey cleared her throat and said, "Kylo."

"_Rey. Did you think about it yet?_" Kylo asked.

"Yes, and no. I won't join you." Rey answered.

"_Fine. General Hux, you been calling this.. person, for how long?_"

A silent passed and Hux's voice replied. "_Why is it important to you? Mind your own fucking business, Kylo_."

A few hurried footsteps was heard and slam on the desk followed. Poe held his breath in nervous as he Kylo talk to him.

"_Poe Dameron. If you keep on calling Hux, I'll get my own hands wrapped around your throat_." The footsteps was heard again and is beginning to go away. It's silent now and Poe cleared his throat. He sighed heavily and replied.

"A-alright then. Goodbye." He turned off the device.

I might continue this. I'm not sure..

Thanks for reading, tho


End file.
